


Human

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: It's time for them to come out. Just not like this.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! It appears that I am back on a nice little role of fics/drabbles! I am back with another request for Hacy. I hope you all like it!
> 
> requested on tumblr by theballetslippertheblackhoodie - 31."You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

* * *

"How am I supposed to explain these?" Macy shrieks, looking at her neck in the mirror.

Harry shrugs. "Cover them up?"

Macy half glares at him. "And how do you suppose I do that?"

"A scarf?"

"In the summer heat?" She shakes her head. "That would not bring up any suspicion at all."

"What's the big deal anyways?" Harry asks, coming up behind her.

Macy turns on her heels quickly enough to almost fall back against the mirror, but thankfully Harry catches her in time and sets her up right.

"The big deal, Harry?" She asks sarcastically. _"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

Harry is quiet for a moment before finally speaking again. "Why don't we finally tell Mel and Maggie about us?"

Macy sighs. "We've been through this before, Harry. You know why."

"They'd understand, Macy," Harry says, reaching a hand forward to cup her chin. "You wouldn't be flaunting your happiness in front of them."

She leans into his touch and slumps her shoulders. "I suppose you're right, but still..."

"I get it. I do. Both Parker and Niko are out of the picture currently, and you're afraid you'll be hurting Maggie and Mel by being the only happy one with the one they love with them."

"It sounds stupid. I know."

Harry shakes him head. "Not stupid... human."

Macy smiles. "Alright, we can tell them."

Harry smiles back. "Good."

"But not like this," Macy says, shaking her head as she turns back to the mirror. "I want to tell them with words. Not hickeys."

So close.

Harry sighs, walks over to the bed, and plops face first onto it.


End file.
